Vacation Takes an Alternate Route
The Demigod Grand Prix George Sinise 'X ' It was a normal day out on the beach. Me, Bolin, Adam, and Marie are having a vacation outside the camp. It was one normal day for me. My friend Marie was being talkative, she likes to say things that is on top of her head, without thinking what will happen next. She's a daughter of Aphrodite by the way, so it's normal for her to talk a lot. Oh wait! I haven't introduced myself! Well then. My name is George Sinise, and I am a Son of Hephaestus. Bolin here is the son of Demeter, Adam is the son of Poseidon, and Marie is the daughter of Aphrodite. So, we recently just reached summer, and Mr. D sent usual letters to the campers, telling them to leave or if they want to be a year round camper, they have to report to Chiron, and we decided not to so we would be having a vacation to the beach in Long Island Sound. I know we used to go there, but this time we're going to explore much further. Anyways, I waited for the other three to the meeting point in Half Blood Hill. It's the most common meeting points because it's tall, and it's easy to reach. I was wondering what could be in store for me. So far, I have faced countless monsters outside thic camp, and I bet there are other monsters waiting to get us, so we decided to stay close to Camp Half-Blood. Just then, I spotted a walking television screen. At first, I thought I was hallucinating, because I never seen a walking television screen. The TV screen is a 40 inch flat screen TV, and it's very wide indeed. The rim was just silver, and when I stare at the television, I could have sworn the images displayed by the television is 3 dimensional. But as I watched more, I noticed it was heading towards me. I gave the walking TV screen a wide eyed glare and the TV screen began to talk. "George Sinise, you have a message." Just then, the television showed one message for me, and after a while, it showed an image of a guy with a beard and is wearing a casual blue clothes He's my father, Hephaestus. I looked at him. "George Sinise, step inside the Television Screen." Hephaestus said. I am really surprised to see what I was told to do. I mean, really? Step inside the television screen? It's not like I would end up on the other side of the screen, do I? But Hephaestus insists for me to do so, and so I stepped inside, and immediately, I was sucked into the TV screen and the next thing I knew is that I'm in Olympus. I looked at Olympus, and it's been the same as ever. The gods are on their thrones, and Hephaestus was just 4 thrones beside Zeus. "My son, it is time." Hephaestus said. "It's time for what?" I asked him skeptically. "For the race to begin." "Wait a minute. What race are you talking about?" I asked again. "You were informed of this matter a few days ago, George. Didn't you listen?" Hephaestus scowled. My mind reeled. A few days ago, hephaestus announced that there will be a Demigod Grand Prix held by Hermes and Hephaestus. It's the first time where Hephaestus thinks it will be a worldwide attention. "Now, you will be chosen to represent me in the race." Hephaestus said. I was aghast. Really? Represent Hephaestus in the race? Sure I drive cars, but I very rarely go wild racing in the streets, as some of the demigods have done in the past. "What? Are you serious?" I said, and judging by his expression, he's serious. "Yeah, I am. Now, let's take a look at your car." Hephaestus said. He opened up a curtain just beside him and it revealed my limousine. It was a limousine, but it has some added upgrades to it. Some of them are machine guns mounted on top of it and there's this .50 caliber long barreled gun that has a thick barrel. "This is a unique piece of work. It's electromagnetically powered, so it's not using gas to propel its projectile." Another thing that I am not able to operate as of now: Electromagnetic guns. "But don't worry, you will get used to it. Just use your instincts. It will guide you." Using my instincts to drive machinery has worked for all times during my life in Camp Half-Blood. I bet if it had worked in the past, I bet it will work this time. "Don't worry. Just try your best. I'm counting on you." Hephaestus said. "Alright, I will not let you down." I said to my father. "Now, why don't you have a test drive before the race?" Hephaestus suggested. "Gives you some time to adjust to the vehicle." This is too good to be true, but knowing my father, he allowed me to try almost every new invention, and since this is probably his newest one so I can compete in the race, I will as well have a go at it. I got on the car, and realized that everyting is powered by electromagnets, excluding the door, which is opened manually and has a manual lock. I wonder why this is. I looked at the side of the door that had a note placed on it. I grabbed the note and read it, and is said: The door and lock is the only thing manual so that you can escape the car when you have to go out of the car urgently. I tested the car, and as soon as I closed the door, I still need to figure out how to start up the car. I noticed a flywheel with a handle sticking out, and I decided to crank that up. I turn it around, and the electricity seems to surge from there, and I turn it faster and faster and finally the red button just beside the flywheel lights up, and as I pressed it, the entire car roared to life. There's lots of controls, ranging from hover mode or wheel mode. I switched to hover mode, and the car jolted just a little and I opened the door and when I looked at the car, I was surprised that it was suspended by eight electromagnets. "There will be more features you can learn about this car, George. Just have fun with it for the moment." Hephaestus said. I figured out more of the features by myself. It turns out that there is a paddle on my seat to recharge this car's energy and I began to grab a joystick and there's a button. I figure that I might need to test out the weapons first, so I went out of Olympus and tested out the gauss machine gun first, I pressed the fire button, and it began to fire, and the car jolted back quite a lot as it fires 6 rounds in 3 seconds. This machine gun doesn't fire really fast I got to admit, but on the bright side, I noticed that it reaches the tree below just before I could blink and it slices that tree in half. It's amazing in its stopping power, so I'm fine with it. Now I need to test out the .60 caliber gauss cannon. I bet this is going to be the coolest cannon ever. I switched to the gauss cannon, and as soon as I press fire, a large electrical discharge is sent throughout the car and it blasted my car back a good few hundred meters. The car, despite having electromagnetic hovering device, was spinning about 3 times before it returned to its upright position. I saw where the cannon had gone, and it left a trail of destruction on that path. It was incredible But just then the entire electricity went off for this car. I tried paddling, and it seems to help the car reinstate its power, but since it's not the starting key, the red button beside the handcrank flywheel didn't light up. I decided to turn the crank on it fast, and turn it clockwise very fast. Just after about 10 seconds, the red button lights up and the entire system is back online. Hephaestus stood beside me. "It will be wise for you to limit yourself on the use of the gauss cannon." Hephaestus adviced. Of course I will took his advice. After what had happened, I can't afford to lose precious time just for firing that cannon. Now, I decided to give it a test drive. I took the car down and into the forest and decided to do some test drives on it. It was absolutely amazing. This car can travel at a top speed of 600 knots. The minimum speed for the car to ba able to fly is about 200 knots. I aimed the gun at the front and pushed the fire button. But for some reason it won't fire. I checked on the system and it said that I have not yet reached the safe velocity in order for me to shoot. So I tried slowing down, and tried to fire again, but it won't. I slowed down more and more until the car reaches 200 knots, and then when I fired, it did fire a machine gun. I guess the gun won't fire when I'm going too fast so my car won't lose control of it easily while in hover mode. "I hope you enjoy, My son." Hephaestus said, as he disappeared to Olympus. I got out of the car to check the rear to see if there's any turbo boost. I looked behind my car and apparently there are no turbo boosts available. Looks like I've got to rely on my throttle to win the race. I went into the car and saw there are 8 stage throttles, that serves the same functions as gears in the car, as well as a pedal. The throttle can be used to limit the amount of speed. I've seen what the top speed throttle can do, and it's really wasting a lot of energy, so I tried to not go for top speed for too long while in the race. I guess I only need throttle 1 or 2 for this race. Going faster than that can be necessary, but the drawback is that I won't be able to fire any of my weapon at that speed. I opened the compartment in my engine, and realized that there's so many fuel cells inside it. It's large, and each are labelled that says: 200 MWh, and there's about 12 of them. Looks like Hephaestus has made the honor of making the fuel cells having so much power that this car can probably go around the world thrice without firing its weapon before running out of fuel. I noticed that there's proximity land mines that can blow up other cars with a big bang since the mines are big and it doesn't require any contact to be detonated. The car needs to be just about 4 meter in its radius for it to blow up, and there's like 50 landmines like this in the back of my car. This is useful for defense when going faster than 200 knots since by that speed the weapons don't work. I closed the compartment in the engine, and went back to the car. I just realized that the car is still on its suspended mode, and I looked down and apparently the 9 electromagnets suspending the car above is still there. I waited for about 5 minutes and the car converts itself into four-wheel drive again. I got inside and I turned the crank in the car very fast and after about 10 seconds, the red button beside the hand crank flywheel lights up and I pressed it and the whole car came to life. Then I pushed the hover button and the car jerked upwards a little and when I opened the windows and looked outside, it's suspended by 9 electromagnets. I then drove the car and finally went to Olympus again with the car in flight mode. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction